A Growing Up Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: A few years have passed and Sneaker is growing up meaning more adventures and antics for her, her dad Constantine along with her cousins
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 ** _I felt like writing this as it was random, plus I love writing about Sneaker and in this story, she's a little older but growing up and her adventures._**

 ** _In the first chapter, it's the first day of school for Sneaker and her cousins, but Sneaker decides middle school is not for her, so Constantine doesn't mind but Kermit_**

* * *

"Ugh stupid phone, it's too early, not everybody is a morning person!" Sneaker yelled.

It was now Fall and the first day of middle school for her but the mischievous tadpole did not want to go, even though her Cousibs were going especially her dragon prince, Jareth, despite her uncle's making a big deal about it which she did not get along with her dad, the infamous master thief and worlds most dangerous frog, Constantine who knew that thieves and school did not mix, despite Nadya trying to encourage Sneaker.

"Sweetie fly you up, you Alrigjt, why the yelling this early?" he asked as he came into her room, seeing her room a little messy with art stuff, wrestling posters and stuff that Sneaker had made over the last few years, Pkus her bed was unmade despite her stuffed frog, Baba in it, making Constantine grin at that.

"Sorry papa, my phone woke me up, you know?" Sneaker replied yawning.

"I know, as you are an night frog just like me, and that middle school does not work with our kind, Pkus you would just zone out." Constantine replied to her, while they were having breakfast, plus his own phone going off was irking him.

"Let me guess Ubcle buzzkill is bugging you, about me going to school, right?" Sneaker said while drinking or gulping coffee which made him grin, seeing her eating her third stack of pancakes.

It was a few years later so Sneaker was now eleven years old, but mischievous, loving skateboarding, eating and being with her cousins besides wrestling and thievery and art, but hated that zKermit tried to stop her, or trying to change her, which she and her cousins knew that would never happen, knowing Kermit was wanting her to go to school with her Cousibs, knowing it would not work.

After brunch, and sleeping, she was doing art stuff, while listening to music on her headphones, especially punk rock music resisting the urge to air guitar right now, plus she had a paintbrush in her webbed hand right now, but grinning with pride at what she was doing as Guardians of the Galaxy inspired her, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, that's how it's done, Pkus hope the others are having a good day." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Hey, how come you didn't go to school, and does your dad know?" Kermit said to Sneaker.

"He knows I did not go, plus school and I don't mix, remember?" Sneaker replied to him.

It was later that afternoon so Sneaker was going to the studio, as she and her cousins always hung out there after school until the early hours of the morning, yet she knew that Kermit would figure out, that she hadn't went to school, seeing the other kids there so he could talk to her, or Constantine later seeing them hanging out.

"You alright, why do you have that typical scowl?" Yoko asked her, seeing Sneaker point at Kermit making them get it, guessing he had yelled at her, but knew she could make up heron mind about things seeing her skateboarding and shredding the indoor half pipe which was making her feel better, about things, like feeling like she had to please others, like Kermit.

to her"Yeah we all know that school and her doesn't mix, so why is he forcing her to?" Sora said, while they were doing homework, while Sneaker was doing art stuff at another table by herself, so she would not bug them making Jareth frown like Deadly, as she could never do that.

"Yeah, plus your dad is probably yelling at my dad, you know?" Yoko said to her which made Sneaker grin as that would be fun to watch, hearing her dad was here, eavesdropping by climbing through the vents.

"I get it that she's like you, but she has to go to school, even if she might be a thief like you, or a wrestler." Kermit said to Constantine.

"Sneaker is not like your tadpole Yoko, who's so wanting to Pkease you, at least Sneaker is a risk taker, plus is awakening it in your kid." Constantine retorted, making Sneaker grin at her dad's words, because she did take risks, even if she got in trouble.

"Why can't Ubcle buzzkill get it, that I'm being me, and not the typical kid?" she mumbled unaware that both her dad and Kermit just heard that, looking up at the vents impressing Constantine and worrying Kermit, as she fell out landing on her Chibby webbed feet.

"Sneaker why were you in the vents, as that's dangerous!" Kermit said, seeing her quiet, knowing her Ubcle would not get it, pushing him onto the floor, running out making Constantine get it, that Kermit would not listen so why bother telling him.

"Sneaker you alright, wanna do some art?" Sneaker heard a familiar voice say, as I was Summer tne resident artist of the studio, plus after discovering she was good at art, she and Sneaker were friends of sorts seeing her go with her.

She was telling the artistic penguin female what was going on, making her get it, as she knew Sneaker's father was infamous from what Kermit had told her, yet he loved Sneaker so was helping her out.

"Maybe Kermit should back off, as it just makes you and your dad upset." Summer told her, as they were doing art projects which was calming Sneaker much to Kermit's surprise, getting an idea as maybe this stuff might keep his niece calm, since it was clear that she might not be going to middle school makimg Deadly get it, which was a good idea.

"Yeah, or maybe her cousins can help, as they're close but also friends." Deadly told him, which he thought was a good idea because the other kids were Sneaker's friends, hoping that they could.


	2. Up All Night

"Stupid Kermit, trying to boss my little thief around, and ruining our fun!" Constantine muttered.

Itwas later that night/early morning in the Bad Frog house, butConstantinewas in his room stewing over earlier because of what Kermit had said, because he was right, hearing Sneaker laughing hysterically about something guessing Kade or Jareth was with her as usual, going to check seeing her using her laptop.

"Oh hey papa you alright, before doing your stuff?" Sneaker asked him, seeing him in his hooded cloak since unlike her who wore her hooded cloak as part of her signature look, Constantine wore his while heisting.

"You could say that, but see you figured out Skype, eh and talking to Kade?" he said

"Yeah, her uncle's put her under ship arrest, for sneaking out to go to Knowhere, but her dad was proud of her, just like you are of me so we're keeping each other company." Sneaker told him.

"Yeah, but good for you sweetie fly, as I gotta go." Constantine said hugging her.

"You gotta get Ubcle Kermit back, after earlier you know?" Sneaker said making him chuckle, leaving making her grin, as she and Kade were talking all night, hoping that Jareth didn't mind guessing his dad and him were having fun so she would see him later along with her cousins.

As it was morning, Sneaker was sleepy crashing in her bean bag chair with her headphones on and her stuffed frog, Baba in her arms just as her dad came back grinning and yawning, going to make himself coffee and breakfast so would make brunch later for Sneaker knowing Kermit would stay out of his way, after the trick he'd done by tying him up.

* * *

Later around noon, Sneaker began to stir realising she'd slept all morning which was normal for her, putting Baba on her bed before leaving her room smelling coffee seeing her dad in the kitchen relieved she was up, since he almost had to wake her up himself seeing her sit at the table, wondering if he was alright, about to check him for injuries making him chuckle.

"Relax as I'm master thief, but Kermit might get a surprise, if he woke up by now." he assured her, making Sneaker smirk imagining the prank he had done on her uncle giggling, making him smile drinking coffee which she got, as it helped amphibian's but also people or dragons that liked staying up at night.

"Yeah, but it'll be funny sweetie fly, and surprised that Jareth did not visit last night." Constantine told her.

"He did have a lot of homework like my other cousins from the books they had yesterday so uncle Dudley probably didn't let him go, unless he had it done, compared to uncle Deadly." Sneaker replied softly, making Constantine get it.

"Sweetie fly I would not worry, as you and Jareth are meant to be, you know?" he told her seeing her smile at his words, hoping her dragon prince along with her cousins were having a good day, going to skate forva while at the skate park making Constantine grin knowing that made her happy among other things.

Plus he was going to hang out with Dudley and Deadly so he could ask for Sneaker, so she would be alright, leaving with his pouch like backpack which his pet turtle Hector was in, hoping that Sneaker was alright because he cared about her.

Meanwhile later at the studio, Sneaker was painting, unaware that Jareth was there, impressed by her skills putting a bracelet around her wrist, kissing her just as Summer walked in, surprised by that, even though she ew those two liked each other, plus Kermit had not been pkeased about what Constantine did last night.

"Last night, I had a lot of homework and then my dad let me do magic with him, so I forgot." Jareth told her as their cheeks were pink despite Sneaker saying that her dad and Nadya had given her the talk about boys over the summer, relieving Kermit and Summer plus the food was here, as they were going to join the other kids.


	3. An Adventure In the Labyrinth

"You want us, to convince Sneaker, that middle school is a good thing?" Jareth asked Kermit, as he nodded because he knew once Sneaker tried it, she might like it.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sneaker is smart, and we don't want to shake her trust in us, just because you think it's a good idea Ubcle." Sora said seeing the other kids agree despite Deadly looking panicked.

It was now the weekend, so Sneaker and the other kids were hanging out, having fun but Kermit wanted to get Sneaker into middle school one way or another, so thought the other kids might be able to convince her and now they had refused, he had to think up another idea.

"Dad you alright, why freaking out, did something happen?" Jareth asked him.

"Yes, Sneaker found her way into the Zlabyrinth, and causing mischief in the Goblin City." Deadly said, giving the light blue scaled dragon boy an idea, as the other kids knew his dad was the king of the Labyrinth, making Deadly impressed by his son's idea, as it was mischievous, opening a portal that would take them there.

The other kids along with him appeared in the Goblin City but very impressed, hearing mischievous laughter, knowing it was Sneaker seeing her being herself making Jareth grin, his cheeks going pink making Deadly chuckle.

"Oh hey you brought the gang, which is awesome, plus Ubcle buzzkill can't force me, he has no power over me." Sneaker told him making Jareth get it along with Deadly, remembering Sarah had said those words when beating the Labyrinth and also his adoptive father who had been the previous goblin king.

"He won't plus he tried to get us, to do his work, but we refused." Yoko told her, making Sneaker happy, hoping her dad or Deadly would prank Kermit later, for that.

"Maybe your dad will, when he finds out Kermit tried that, as you are strong willed, compared to him." Deadly told her as they were having fun plus he knew they were curious about this place, from the stories he told them, when they were little seeing Ellie his younger daughter hug him.

"Wow you brought our cousins here, are we having a pkay Daye?" she asked making the other kids chuckle, as Jareth explained to her seeing his sister get it hoping things were alright.

* * *

Constantine wasn't happy that Kermit had tried to trick Sneaker about going to middle school, by using her Cousibs to do it, but happy they'd refused because they were as loyal to Sneaker like she was to them, so wondered if she was alright, seeing her and the other kids back with Deadly, guessing they had quite the adventure which Sneaker was about to tell him, and seeing zKermit tnere made her decide to wait, because he would flip out or tell Deadly not to let them set foot in the Labyrinth, making Constantine get it.

"I'll tell him later, besides uncle buzzkill is there, he would freak, if he knew what we did, despite uncle Deadly saying we could." Sneaker said to her cousins, unaware Kermit had heard, sighing plus Constantine was yelling at him.

Meanwhile Sneaker was making a canvas as being in the Labyrinth had inspired her, p,us her cousins were doing their own thing, so she was alright with that, plus Summer was impressed by this, wondering how the female tadpole knew about the Labyrinth hearing her tell her which impressed Summer.

"Yeah Jareth and I have fun there a lot, but Ubcle buzzkill would flip, if he knew." Sneaker told her making Summer get it going to get snacks unaware that Robin was in the art studio, accidentally touching the canvas despite knowing it was Sneaker's hoping she would not freak or beat him up for that, leaving before Sneaker got back.

"Hey, somebody messed with my art, not cool!" Sneaker said making Summer gulp.

"I think it was Robin, as he walked in here-" Sora said seeing Sneaker crack her knuckles as she was going to find said male geeky cousin and give him a piece of her mind, making her other Cousibs know Robin was doomed unaware Crystal had fixed what Robin had done to her painting, making Sneaker calm down.

"You got lucky, that Crystal fixed what you did, or Sneaker would have given you a knuckle sandwich." Jareth told Robin seeing him hop off making the other kids relieved.


	4. Making Up Her Mind

"Wait, you go to middle school, since when?" Sneaker asked.

"I go to Xandar Middle School, and it was my mom's idea, but I was scared at first thinking I would not fit in, until I made friends and on the robotics team, so maybe I can help just think about it." Kade replied.

"I don't know because everytime I try school, I don't fit in, or kids irk me or put in special classes." Sneaker replied to her making the chubby female raccoon kit get it.

It was the next day and Kade was with Sneaker, hanging out, since they had not hung out in a while, but Kade was telling her about middle school much to Kermit's surprise, hoping this might convince her to try at last, seeing Constantine scowl at him, hoping he would let Sneaker make up her own mind about things, like Kade was doing hearing them laughing about something.

"We should leave them be, nothing's gonna happen, plus they have not seen each other in a while." he told Kermit dragging him away before Sneaker noticed them being there, so she and Kade were having fun together, so was leaving them be.

"Yeah, let's see how much antics we can cause, you know?" Kade heard Sneaker say, as they were leaving the room, making Kermit and the other adults nervous, about what both females we'e doing.

Constantine could hear both youngsters being rambunctious, which was fine with him, compared to Kermit seeing Deadly agree seeing the kids playing soccer which was bothering Sam seeing Sneaker kick it hard, breaking a vase making Kermit shake his head.

"Sneaker was just playing, good frog, so just let her be!" Constantine snarled at him.

* * *

Sneaker was in her room in the Bad Frog house, thinking about what Kade had told her, and the antics she could cause there but knew her dad had gotten kicked out of middle school earlier,, just for being himself but her cousins along with Kade would help her, if she did go to middle school needing something to drink, going to the kitchen, getting milk for herself seeing Jareth there, hugging her.

"Sorry if I startled you, but guess you were thinking about what Kade was telling you, plus we'll be there, me and our Cousibs, I mean, if you do go." he told her as she nodded making up her mind, hoping her dad might not flip out, impressing Jareth as they were going to her room building a blanket fort.

"He'll be impressed by the fact, that you made up your mind." Jareth told her, making her giggle just as Constantine got home, knowing what his little thief had decided so would support her, and help her get ready, so would need Kermit's help to fill in the paperwork, to enrol Sneaker in middle school.

"Yeah, but let's hope I know what I'm doing, you know?" he heard Sneaker tell Jareth, making the master thief frown, at her saying that because she was very smart despite being shy around her peers, despite her cousins and Kade


	5. Hanging Out All Night Long

" _You ready, to go to middle school in a few days, as it is going to be awesome, besides your cousins and your dragon prince will be there?_

"Yeah, but I'm not getting my hopes up, Kade as school never works out for me, even when I was little, so why should this be different?" Sneaker replied to her best friend on Skype.

 _Because you're awesome, and the kids need somebody like you, to spice things up, you know?_

It was late at night/early morning and while her dad was out heisting and doing other stuff, Sneaker was in her room talking to her furry best pal, Kade on Skype as it was a few days before she started middle school with Jer cousins and she was already feeling nervous about this, which she'd been hiding from her dad and her cousins knowing they had been stunned yet proud that she was going to school.

"Kade's right, as things at school get dreary, and we need you to shake things up." Jareth said entering the room as Sneaker hugged the light blue skinned dragon boy, making him chuckle.

"Uncle Dudley's hanging out with Piggy and my dad is hanging out with his vampire friends, so I wanted to hang out with you, seeing your dad left for the night." he told her making Sneaker smile, leaving with him to have their own fun which Constantine and Deadly knew about but did not mind.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling, that Sneaker was up all night, like normal?" Kermit said the next day, as the kids were at the studio after school seeing a very sleepy Sneaker, making Yoko and the other kids grin, guessing Jareth and Sneaker had been out all night having fun, because Jareth had zoned out in study hall.

"We're in middle school now, your probing us doesn't work anymore!" Sneaker said yawning seeing Jareth agree, feeling just as tired making Deadly grin at the kids.

"They have a point, plus we know my little phantom and Sneaker hang out at night." Deadly pointed out seeing Sneaker grin at that along with Jareth because they knew he had been up all night too, wondering what he had been doing.

"I went flying with my friends, and I did not grow wings, I just cast a spell." Deadly said impressing them.

They were going to take an nap, on one of the couches in the break room, which the other kids got or Sneaker would be grumpy and yell at everybody, so they were leaving her alone, besides they had homework to do, knowing Jareth did his at night before hanging out with Sneaker.


End file.
